


Both night and day

by robbiebabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Rich gives Briana what she needs after a breakup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this was tough, but the second half more or less wrote itself. I'm still very new to writing smut, so constructive criticism would be very welcome!
> 
> No disrespect intended to those depicted herein - this is fiction.

When she gets to the hotel room, Rich has no idea what she’s about to tell him. Earlier she told him they needed to talk, but not what about. He sees immediately that there’s something wrong, because the blinding smile she usually greets him with is absent.  

“Hey,” he says gently and meets her in the middle of the room. 

She relaxes into his arms and he holds her tight, holds her up. “What’s going on, hon?” he says into her hair.

“We broke up,” she murmurs.

“Oh, Briana, I’m so sorry…"

“No. It’s okay. It was time,” she says, somewhat surprising him.

“Still sorry,” he says.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know,” Briana says and leans back to look him in the eye.

“Pshh,” he says half-heartedly, waving his hand as if waving that statement away.

“I’m serious.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s kind of, partly, why we broke up.” 

Rich feels his eyes widening. “What?” he says, a little roughly, but it's the most eloquent response he can come up with.

Briana lets go of him, but stays close. She looks more nervous than heartbroken, now. “I miss you when you’re not around,” she states. "I think about you all the time. And when you touch me-"

“Briana,” Rich hedges. “You can’t be-"  _serious_ , he finishes in his head, but she interrupts him.

“When you touch me,” she says and takes one of Rich’s hands and puts it on the swell of her ass. Her other hand she puts on his waist to draw him closer. “I can’t think straight,” she continues. “And I think you feel it too.” 

Rich takes a deep breath but doesn’t pull away. This is a bad idea for so many reasons, but if this is what she wants right now, no matter how ill-advised, he can’t bring himself to deny her. He pulls his hand up slightly and wraps both his arms around her middle, putting them nose to nose while she braces her arms on his chest.

“Are you sure?” he murmurs, closing his eyes at the intimacy of the moment.

“Of course,” she says, and suddenly he feels her lips on his, secure and unhesitant as one can only be when one is sure of reciprocity. He responds in kind, and it doesn’t feel like a first kiss. Their lips move steadily against one another and when he licks into her mouth she groans and curls her body into him so that he feels her thigh against him. He brings his hands up to cup her face as he continues to kiss her. 

“Rich,” she breaks away briefly to breathe his name and then takes his hands to stroke along her shoulders, thereby pulling the straps of her sundress down her arms. The dress drops and makes a soft pile on the floor, and Briana stands naked in front of him. 

“Jesus Christ, Briana,” he says in between kisses, letting his hands wander down her sides but avoiding her breasts for now. She shivers under his gentle fingertips on her waist and hips.

He feels her unbutton his shirt and push it down his arms, so he lets go of her for a split second to get the shirt off completely. Immediately she presses in tight against him and he feels her bare chest against his and suddenly he can’t take it anymore. He pulls back to get his pants and underwear off and then gently pushes her down towards the bed, positioning himself on top of her. He drops small kisses on her collarbone and her neck, before he moves up to kiss her lips as he takes her breasts in his hands for the first time, making her whimper against his mouth.

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” he says softly, stroking her nipples with his thumbs and starting to move down, leaving a trail of kisses across her body. 

“I can’t believe you want to,” she retorts, running her hands through his hair, making him shiver.

“Of course I want to,” he says, looking up at her from her soft stomach. They keep eye contact for a second, before he moves further down, kissing her trimmed pubic area and licking a long stripe through her core. Instantly the muscles in her thighs twitch beneath his hands. She’s already soaking wet. When he takes her clit into his mouth, sucking, she sighs audibly. She’s entrusting him with this, incredibly enough, and he feels powerful. He dips his tongue into her, tasting her, before licking up to circle her clit, taking pleasure in the way her hips thrust up towards his mouth. He uses his thumbs to spread her labia further as he lets her move against his face, and she moves faster and faster every time he goes over her clit. 

“Rich, aah-” she cries, a breathy, high-pitched sound that he has never heard before tearing from her vocal cords. He picks this moment to thrust two fingers into her pussy, curling them inside her as he rubs circles over her clit with his other hand.

Briana seizes up, and cries out again. Her whole body tenses, as does her fingers in his hair, a sensation that reminds him of his own arousal, burning hot between his legs. He continues applying pressure until she relaxes slightly, starting instead to twitch with sensitivity.

“Rich,” she pulls on his hair, pulls him up to kiss her. 

“Please,” he finds himself murmuring between kisses, closing his eyes to the beauty of the woman beneath him. “Please, Briana.” 

She kisses the words out of his mouth, running her hands through his sparse chest hair. “Please, what?” she whispers.

“Please let me fuck you,” he manages, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. 

She breathes in deep next to him, reaches down and grips his cock. “Fuck me,” she says candidly, stroking him a few times, as Rich holds himself up above her and allows her to wrap her legs around his waist. He takes himself in his hand, strokes himself over her folds once, before he guides himself inside, slowly letting her feel his entire length. He sucks a mark into her neck, forcing himself to hold back. “Good?” he asks breathlessly against her skin, the feeling of her warmth tight around his cock combining with the knowledge that _this is Briana,_ making it almost unbearable not to move.

“Good,” she gasps. “Please, Rich!"

He lets go. He hovers above her, holding himself up by his elbows, as he thrusts into her, setting a relentless pace. 

Briana’s cutoff breaths and moans go straight to his cock, knowing that he’s the one making her sound like that. He snakes a hand in between them, to rub against her clit, while he slows his pace to roll his hips when he’s all the way inside. The movements of Briana’s hips meet his, and she urges him to go on. “So deep, Richard,” she breathes, and he kisses into her mouth as he resumes fucking her, wanting to posses her as much as he can. When she comes she clenches repeatedly around his cock, making him snap his hips forward one more time before he empties himself deep inside her. He savors the moment for a second, looking down at her and kissing her one more time on the lips, softly, this time, shallow. 

He pulls out slowly and lays down on his back, next to her. They catch their breath, both of them.

Rich doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what kind of silence this is. After a few long moments, Briana rolls over towards him, pecks him on the cheek, and rests her head on his chest. She lies half on top of him, one leg thrown over his, one arm tucked against his chest, and it takes him a moment, to wrap his arms around her. Neither of them is the type for earnest love declarations. 

“Thank you,” Briana says instead, softly.

“Anytime, baby.” 


End file.
